Don't Give Up
by HeavyHeartHeavySoul
Summary: Go easy on me I'm new to this. Stef and Lena are married and Brandon, Jesus and Marianna and Jude are same ages in the show or younger and Callie is going to be the littlest but read to find out how they get Callie and how she responds. Hope you enjoy CHAPTER FOUR JUST PUBLISHED
1. Chapter 1

Don't Know How to Trust

Callie was in her 15 foster home and even at the tender age of 6 Callie has figured out what her purpose in life was and it was nothing good. Since she was younger all she could remember was being invisible no matter if she was hungry, need clothes, or wanted to be seen no one has ever cared for her she's been neglected, abused, starved, beaten, and hurt more then she wants to remember. The only thing that she believes because she's heard it so much is that she's unlovable, useless, and worthless. She has never been to a place that showed her differently since she was 4 years old she's learned how to cook, clean, and a lot more and she doesn't know any different.

But unknowing to her that was going to change and soon as Bill her social worker has finally found her a home that wants her but not for what she can do but because of the fact that she needs a home and love. That home was with the Adams Fosters family. The only thing the Adams Fosters didn't know was that Callie didn't speak as she's learned at a young age that speaking meant pain and so she's taken up just never speaking or being heard she doesn't make a sound ever for fear was her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Know How to Trust

Part two

As the day started out like any other day for Callie getting up at 5am checking her bruises from the day before after getting hit for not making the her foster parents liquor drinks just right and screwing up the meal she made last night by over cooking it. But to Callie all of this was normal once done going over the damage from the day before she started breakfast and the coffee for her foster parents and then got dress and making sure it looked like she didn't live there or she'd get beaten after they got home from their jobs that night and then Callie left for school which took her an hour to get to cause she had to walk everyday to and from school but she didn't mind it meant that she could be by herself without getting yelled at or told what to do.

But when Callie arrived at school exactly at 8am what she didn't like was being called to the principles office when she didn't do anything wrong but she knew how this was going to go she'd get blamed for something she didn't do and then pray her foster parents wouldn't be disturbed by the school. But when she arrived at the principles office and seen Bill she knew then that she was being removed again and going to another abusive home. But Callie didn't know that the home wasn't abusive and that they were getting ready to take her in.

All Bill had to do was look at her and know that this placement was going to be the right thing as Callie looked tired, withdrawn, scared, and more as emotions crossed her face. That was how Bill could read her still she never would speak and he just didn't know why but it worried him the most because when her case first hit his desk she was a quiet 2 year old with a lot of fear but a caring child nonetheless and he was happy with her new placement she was going to get what she deserved a loving family.

Next Callie meet Stef and Lena


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings

Bill looked in his back seat at Callie in her car seat and that's what puzzled him she was 6 years old and in a car seat for a infant/toddler which she should be out of and in something else. She was a small child in every word. Bill sighed as he remembered taking her shopping a few minutes ago he took her to the children's section and all the clothes were to big so he went to the toddler sizes and Callie fit a 4T which scared him a lot she was a very small child for 6 years old.

"hey Callie we are going to be pulling up to your new foster home soon ok? They are very nice and they have 4 older kids that are really looking forward to meeting you." Bill said to Callie praying for a response but received nothing and he was used to it by now with her but she spoke out other ways one being with her eyes. Bill knew she was afraid and not sure of this situation one bit.

As Bill pulled up to the Adams Fosters residents he let out a sigh and looked at Callie who was looking at the house too with a curious look on her little face Bill let her check it out from a distance and decide if she wanted to unbuckle herself or if she wants him to do it. Bill knew if Callie unbuckled herself it meant she didn't trust his judgement and if he had to unbuckle her then that meant she was putting a lot of faith in him and that's only happened a few times and each placement ended so bad for her. But as she turned away from looking at the house to look at him he could tell that she was going to put her faith in him one last time because she was beyond scared. The look in her eyes almost put him in tears just by that one look in her eyes yes he had many other child he had to keep track of but there was just something about Callie that hurt him more then anything and made him fight harder for her than the rest of his foster kids she was special and he knew it and he hated it that no one else but him could see that.

As Bill got out of his car he opened the back door and unbuckled Callie from her car seat and grabbed the bag of things for her from Wal-Mart just enough to get her started for 2 days at least. "Ok Callie girl we are going to go meet your new foster family ok? Now they have kids 4 of them all older then you so you aren't alone ok? They have a 17 year old, a set of 16 year old twins, and their youngest which is 14 years old ok? They all are very very nice I promise you ok?" Bill said as he looked Callie in the eyes and trying to make sure she understood as he walked up the walk way to the porch to knock on the door.

After Bill finally got to the door to knock Callie hide her face in Bill's neck and hide her face while trying to hide the rest of herself. "Everything will be ok Callie I promise." Bill tried to reassure her again just as the door opened to the house.

"Hi Bill." Stef said as she opened the door wider for him to enter with Callie. "Is this her? Oh she's a big girl." Lena said as she came down the stairs looking at Bill and the little girl trying to hide while being in Bill's arms it melted both Stef and Lena's hearts at how shy this little girl was. "Hi Stef and Lena. Yes this is Callie she's a little shy right now and unsure let me just put her down on the couch and then we can go talk in the kitchen if that's ok?" Bill said as Callie tightened her grub on him just a little bit more. "Oh that's fine Bill I think Disney is still on the channel the kids left it on this morning just turn the tv on for her." Lena said softly still looking at this little girl who seemed to try to become apart of Bill's side. "Ok great." Bill said and gently put Callie down on the sofa and went to reach for the remote as Callie tried to reach for him again causing Bill to sigh heavily he wasn't excepting this reaction at all. "Callie sweetie why don't you watch some Disney channel while I talk some grown up stuff with Stef and Lena ok I'll be back I'm just going to be in the kitchen ok?" Bill said as he looked at Callie who was looking right back at him with fear and a look that said everything for her that she didn't believe him and she was going to follow him either way.

"Stef and Lena let's just talk in here it maybe better for her." Bill finally said after the eye contest he got in with Callie. "Ok that's fine. So what is it that we need to know about Callie?" Stef said as she sat down on one of the many chairs in the living room. "Well Callie here she doesn't speak and no one knows why as of yet. She's been taken to many doctors and speech therapist but no answers as of yet. The therapist has said it may have to do with homes she's placed in before or that she hasn't felt safe enough to speak yet." Bill said as he looked at Stef and Lena and then to Callie who's eyes started to droop closed as she listened to Bill talk. "Well that's fine Bill we've been through this before with Marianna if you remember she wouldn't talk or take anything from us either but once she started she didn't stop after that." Lena said still watching Callie with love in her eyes as the little girl seemed to fall asleep. Stef watching the same as Lena waited until it looked like Callie was asleep before nodding to the kitchen with the other two adults. "Ok I just wanted to make sure you guys know what your dealing with. When Callie's case was handed to me she was already shutting down and it's heartbreaking to see she's a beautiful child. When I picked her up from her school this morning she had bruises on her back and arms so please keep an eye on those for me please. If you want to know how she's feeling look in her eyes they will tell you everything. I'm just glad you guys finally decided to foster again. I have been trying to find a good safe place for her since I got her. From her emergency home a few weeks ago informed me that she thinks it's her job to cook and clean that's something for you guys to watch out for. Umm she's up very very early in the morning from report of neighbors who've seen her outside at like 6am when she should be asleep. She's also very silent and by that I mean she does make noise not even when she's walking around. Everything else is in her file. But I have to go before she wakes up or I'll never get to leave" Bill said as he took one last look at Callie laying down on the couch.

*Time jump*

After Bill finally left Stef and Lena looked at the little girl asleep on their couch and their hearts burst already with a want a need to keep this little girl and protect her.

"When will the kids be home?" Stef asked at she looked at Callie who was what looked like starting to wake up and look around her. "They are all staying at a friend's tonight so we can let Callie get comfortable tonight before meeting the crew." Lena said as she started to walk over to the little girl on their couch. "Hi Callie I'm Lena and this woman right here is Stef. Did you like your nap sweetheart? You my sweet dear are going to be sharing a room with our other daughter but for tonight you have the room all to yourself. But before we get through all that I'm going to cook dinner how does spaghetti sound?" Lena said as she softly talked to Callie not response just yet the only response she got was Callie looking at her weirdly and looking at Stef before nodding her little head and sliding off the sofa on to her feet and looking around for what they didn't know but they were amazed when the little girl walked over to Stef and looked to be sizing her up before turning to do the same with Lena and then walking around Stef to get to the kitchen. Stef and Lena looked at each other amazed and wondering what this little girl was thinking at that moment.

More Stef and Lena and Callie to come. I just wrote to much already so enjoy more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

New Beginnings

Part Two

As Stef and Lena watched Callie move into the kitchen they noticed automatically that Callie was looking at the radio they had in the kitchen counter next to the coffee maker and how she looked at it puzzled for a minute before Stef got a idea and slowly moved to the radio not knowing what channel it was left at by the kids. As the music started from the radio Stef looked carefully at Callie seeing how she responded to the music the calming beat and lyrics.

Anytime you feel

Like you just can't hold on

Just hold on to my love

I'll help you be strong

But you're so afraid to lose

And baby I can't reach your heart

I can't face this world it's keeping us apart

And I could be the one to show you

Everything you missed before

Just hold on now

'Cause I could be the one to give you more

Stef and Lena watched as Callie just dropped to the floor sitting on her bottom and listening to the song Stef realized was a Kelly Clarkson that was years ago and. Stef watched as Lena slowly got down on the ground next to Callie and gentle put her hand on her back as Callie just looked at the radio and then Stef as tears slowly but surely filled the little girls eyes as she listened to the song.

Anytime you need a love baby I'm on your side

Just let me be the one that can make it all right

Anytime you need a love baby you're in my heart

I could make it all right

I look into your eyes

And I feel it coming through

I can't help but want you more than I want to

So baby take our love your way

Cast them all on me

That's all I ever wanted was just to make you see

Stef was amazed as she watched Callie softly cry and she started moving closer to Lena and when Stef looked to her wife she seen the same tears in her wife's eyes as of Callie but for different reasons. Stef slowly got on the floor to and moved close to Callie and Lena watching Callie as she did so and noticed that Callie didn't have fear in her eyes just sadness that no one should see in a 6 year old child. And Stef started to softly sing a long to the song that Callie seemed to understand the meaning behind it as she cuddled further into Lena's side.

But I could be the one to heal you

All that you've been searching for

Just hold on to my love

And baby let me give you more

Anytime you need a love baby I'm on your side

Just let me be the one that can make it all right

Anytime you need a love baby you're in my heart

I could make it all right

Now there's no way out

And I can't help the way I feel

'Cause baby I'm on fire

And I'll be waiting right here

You know our love isn't real

Anytime you need a love baby I'm on your side

Just let me be the one that can make it all right

Anytime you need a love baby you're in my heart

I could make it all right

As Stef finished singing softly and the song ended on the radio Stef was amazed at how Callie was cuddling so close to Lena with her thumb in her mouth and face wet with the tears that have fallen but the both Stef and Lena could tell Callie was comfortable right where she was with Lena even though she didn't know Lena just yet. But also in that moment Stef realized Callie was smarter beyond her years and also younger in some parts too. But they knew then that they were never going to let her go and she belonged with them in that moment in their kitchen on the floor cuddling close.

Ok so what so you all think? Is she ready to meet the kids yet? Or does she need more Callie/Moms time? Let me know


End file.
